Traditional tie up shoe lace cords can be difficult to manually tie effectively, consistently and quickly. This is constraining for either children who have not learnt to tie traditional laces into bows/knots or for people with physical handicaps, arthritis or disabilities. Furthermore lace bows/loops being positioned on the outside of the shoe can come undone or catch on something potentially causing the wearer to trip.